yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyubi
is a Fire-attributed S-ranked fox Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. According to the Yo-kai Medallium, its bio for Kyubi states'' ''''This Fox yo-kai is one of the strongest out of every yo-kai. He can easily make a volcano erupt. Appearance Kyubi is a very feminine yo-kai. About twice as tall as Nathan (220 cm.), Kyubi is covered in thick, golden fur. Kyubi's chest is covered in the thickest fur with a purple patch in front. That section of fur resembles a feathered boa, and four wispy hairs stick from it. Kyubi has 9 tails, each tipped purple. Long, purple nails tip each finger and toe. Kyubi's face is long and pointed, and so are the ears. In the anime, Kyubi has taken human form several times. In human form, Kyubi is a young boy about the same age as Nathan. Even in this form, Kyubi is still quite feminine. He wears a blue sweater vest over a white shirt and black shorts. He has green eyes that portray his feminine nature. He has light, grayish-tan hair in a tousled hair with two points sticking from the top lile ears. Sometimes these points become ears and Kyubi's nine tails appear when he gets excited. Gallery Kyuubi.jpg Kyuubi medal.png|Yo-Kai medal Personality In the anime, Kyubi is very proud of his appearance and is a narcissist. In the games, though, Kyubi has a bit of a frank and serious demeanor. Relationships In the anime, Kyubi has tried to charm Katie, but it appears that Kyubi was the one charmed by Katie instead. In the games, Venoct and Kyubi are treated like opposites. For example, in the second game, Kyubi likes Honke while Venoct likes Ganso. In the Oni update of the second game, Kyubi got a dark form called Yami Kyuubi while Venoct got a light form, Hikari Orochi. Also in the games, the Crimson Master Kyubi is somehow related to the science teacher. Fans speculate that the science teacher is that Kyubi but in his human form. The possibility of him being Kyubi was confirmed when the quest, Miwaku no Kyun Kyun Daisakusen (The charming charm operation?) showed that Kyubi gave the Kyun balls to the science teacher because he thought he was the Crimson Master. Abilities and Powers Kyubi has the ability to control fire. He also has the ability to shapeshift. In the anime Kyubi can charm almost anyone, which creates a "Kyun ball" which Kyubi collects. It is suggested that these balls are a piece of the heart of someone that Kyubi has charmed. In game, he has an ability called Kansu which allows him to deal damage not caring about the typing. His normal stats at level 99 are: | medal = Fushigi | image = | hp = 403 | power = 134 | spirit = 237 | defence = 174 | speed = 204 }} |} Buster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) Kyubi - Attacker How to befriend To befriend Kyubi you must first complete the post-game quests "Flower For The Shrine", "An Offered Sword" and "Take Out Tengu!" (see Dromp, Zerberker and Tengu). Once you're done, go to the Springdale Elementary rooftop at night and take the quest "The Legendary Kyubi" from Kyubi himself. Collect a Golden Tofu from Mama Aura in the 3rd or 4th Circle of the Infinite Inferno (if you didn't already), then use the Mirapo in the back of Mt. Wildwood Shrine (not the regular one by the Eyepo) to go back to the day of the festival. Offer the Golden Tofu at the shrine, and Kyubi will appear to fight you. Once you beat him, he'll automatically befriend you. History In Episode 18, Kyubi arrives in the human on a mission to collect the hearts of humans. At this point, Kyubi has already charmed 99 women and only needs one more to become a senior Kyubi. Then, he spots Katie, and decides to make her the next target. Trivia * Kyubi makes a cameo appearance in EP027 as one of the Yo-kai waiting in line for the new Yo-kai Watch Zero. * Making his first appearance in EP018, Kyubi has his medal registered in the Yo-kai Dictionary despite not meeting Nathan formally until EP031. Origin Kyubi is based on a (a supernaturally-endowed fox). As they grow more powerful with the passing of years, kitsune grow a new tail with each century of age: once they grow their ninth and last tail, their fur will turn white or golden, and their power will reach its maximum. Kyuubi-no-kitsune are gifted with immense wisdom, powerful magic abilities, and can even see and hear everything in the world. They're especially proficient in weaving illusions, and wielding spirit flames called kitsune-bi ("fox fire"). Like tanuki, all kitsune can also shape-shift, though they prefer to take on the appearance of beautiful men and women. In other languages * Japanese: キュウビ Kyūbi * Korean: 구미 Gumi * Chinese: 狐狸精 Huli jing Category:Fushigi Class Category:Honke Army Category:Rank S Yo-Kai Category:Fire Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Fish Category:Yo-Kai That Love Oden Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Tail Strike Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Purgatory Technique Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Fox Yo-Kai Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-Kai Required To Summon Unchikuma Category:Yo-Kai Required To Summon Shurakoma